This invention relates to optical system analysis, and in particular provides methods and systems for evaluating an optical acuity measure of an individual's eye.
The visual acuity of the eye can be affected by many factors. For example, visual acuity can be affected by objective factors such as the optical characteristics of the cornea and lens, as well as subjective factors such as light absorption and detection in the retina, and neural processing in the brain. Traditionally, measuring visual acuity of the human eye has involved methods using eye charts. The test results from such methods, however, can be subjective in nature as they involve the human brain's interpretation of vision, and therefore may not be representative of the quality of the eye's optics.
It would be desirable to have improved methods and systems that provide accurate and objective prediction and evaluation of an individual's visual acuity.